Suteki da ne
by DarkHonour
Summary: ONE-SHOT. An otaku girl discovers the existence of Archer with Rin. And she plans to make him do a cosplay. What would Rin do? Song is FFX's Suteki Da Ne.


Pre-word:

Hi again! I'm here to present my next one-shot which involves references from Final Fantasy X. Definitely this is yet another Rin X Archer kind of slapstick story.

If you don't understand the references from Final Fantasy, I'll write it in the after note since it can be considered to be a major spoiler too.

And the song this time is from FFX, which is Suteki da ne, sang by RIKKI.

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy characters belong to Square-Enix and all characters in fate/stay night belong to TYPE-MOON. And also for all other anime references too.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Suteki Da Ne**

A dark room was filled with tons of weird posters overlapping each other like some collage. There was only a source of bluish-white light coming from one side of it. It was not really illuminating to its full potential, for a figure was in front of it.

The soft sound of the mouse clicking could be heard as well as the less frequent taps on the keyboard.

The person adjusted her spectacles, which were tinted. On her table were clutter of figurines from different anime and her computer wallpaper was a large yaoi image involving the characters of Kyo Kara Maoh.

'I've finally found the perfect model,' she spoke to herself, grinning away.

Attaching a USB cable to her handphone, she began starting up the upload tool to move her photos into the computer. When the first few images were uploaded, she began to click on their icons to open it.

There were tons of photos of two people together. It was a white-haired man clad in a red long coat together with a girl with a double ponytail. No matter what, it was the same couple always.

'It's a pity I couldn't find any kissing images,' she sighed to herself.

The girl readjusted her spectacles higher.

'I didn't believe Tohsaka had such a cool boyfriend.'

And with that, she giggled to herself.

***

Tohsaka Rin took up her bag as she began to leave the school. She knew she had to leave such a place and return home quick before the night became a battlefield for the masters and servants sparring for the holy grail.

And being the person who aimed to have an ultimate win in the war, she would have to go back to mansion where she had the best barrier set up.

But though, she did thought that she had done an imperfect flaw, which was to summon the wrong class of servant. He was defiant, aloof and a total badass.

As she strolled out of the city gate, she wished to herself that she could just murder Emiya Shirou now and force a contract with Saber, his servant.

'Tohsaka,' Rin heard a voice call out to her. She turned her head to see a bespectacled girl leaning against the school external wall.

'Have we talked before?' Rin questioned the girl's identity. She took her guard. This girl could be just another master who may spring an ambush on her. At the moment, Archer was gone since she had ordered him to find some leads for some mysterious magical abnormalities in Shinto, the city area.

'I'm disappointed, Tohsaka,' the girl adjusted her glasses. 'We're in the same class.'

'Who are you then?' The double-ponytail girl demanded. In front before her, the girl lifted her head to stare at Rin. She had plain brown eyes the colour of chocolate which contrasted with Rin's dark blue eyes.

'Aizawa Miya,' she replied with a hostile tone since Rin was behaving like high and mighty as usual.

'Do you have any business with me?'

'I sure do,' Miya answered back, pushing forth her hand in front of Rin to show her a familiar picture displayed on her handphone screen, a certain white-haired guy and a dark-headed girl next to him. 'Something interesting, Tohsaka?'

In a flash, Rin grabbed hold of Miya's arm, surprising her.

'How did you get hold of this, Aizawa?' She interrogated.

'I can tell you that in due time,' she bargained with the magus. 'Shall we discuss this at a family restaurant?'

'I have no time for such nonsense,' Rin folded her arms. 'How much do you want?'

'Pretty interesting,' the spectacled girl commented. 'But I don't want your money.'

Rin gave just one look at her.

'What?' Rin stood up in front of Miya. 'You want to...what?!'

'I'll like to just borrow your boyfriend,' she explained, digging for something inside her bag. 'Here.'

Rin took the pamphlet from Miya's hands, scanning it for why she would need Archer for such.

'The Tengeki cosplay film award,' she muttered to herself as she read the lines in between. 'A competition held annually to decide the best cosplay video submitted...'

'Aizawa,' Rin's tone turned serious. 'You're not an otaku, are you?'

She could tell it more easily that the girl sitting opposite her at the family restaurant table had the traits of an otaku. They were the weirdest people who desired to be associated with nothing but anime or manga. And the majority of them wore spectacles.

Surely it's rare to find a girl otaku, as what Rin thought.

'I need your help, Tohsaka,' Miya smiled back at her.

Outside the family restaurant, Archer stood outside watching his master talk to a bespectacled girl who had blonde hair.

'Rin and Aizawa, eh?' He chuckled to himself. Two people of conflicting interests, as he thought to himself. Knowing it was time, he began his stride into the family restaurant.

'And here are some of the doujinshi I've drawn myself,' Miya changed her tone to a more polite one. She took out various booklets, placing them on the table. Rin picked one up and opened it.

'So just who is this couple?' Rin questioned, sipping her cup of milk tea.

'I'm surprised you didn't know!' Miya exclaimed. 'It's even on television!'

'I don't watch television or play games,' Rin interrupted back. Or rather, she had more of the responsibility to protect Fuyuki city rather than having the time to indulge in such unhealthy obsessions.

'And by the way,' the girl opposite added as Rin sipped again. 'The man is thirty and the girl is like our age-'

Rin spat out the milk tea in front of Miya. Giving an annoyed look, the otaku took a napkin and began to wipe herself.

'Tohsaka!' She exclaimed back. 'Never mind, I'll head off to the toilet.'

As Miya headed off to the toilet, Rin begin flipping the pages. The scenes in Aizawa's doujinshi were pretty of the perverted sort as it had a generous amount of adult scenes. When she had thought Shirou was already pretty the perverted sort when she caught glimpses of some adult magazines lying under his bed, a girl was even more perverted.

How did that girl come to the conclusion that Archer resembles the man in this comic? Rin pondered over as she tried to compare their looks in her mind. And soon her mind wandered off to whether Archer did fantasize of such things of her.

If he did, she'd use her command mantra to purge out those ill thoughts of his.

'Rin.'

She looked up and returned to looking at the doujinshi, not really caring about Aizawa. However, he r eyes saw a certain white-haired guy. She clapped the doujinshi shut and slammed it on the table.

'Why are you here, Archer?' She asked him. 'And why are you materialised?'

'It's not wise of a master to be out here late at night and the servant must be present-'

'Tohsaka,' Rin heard a voice from her left. Before her was Miya who had make a grand entrance back from the restroom. 'T-This is your boyfriend?'

'He's not my boyfriend!'

'P-Please to meet you!' Miya bowed before Archer.

'Ah,' he gave his cold reply to her bow. And he looked back at Rin. Now Miya felt like she was about to faint from the aloof attitude he gave her.

'Rin, we should be returning,' he told her. Without hesitating, he grabbed her hand and began to drag her out of the restaurant, with many people looking at them, unfortunately.

'Archer!'

'Tohsaka,' she turned back to look at Miya who interrupted the commotion. 'I'll give you three days to consider the option.'

'And if I don't?'

'These pictures go on the net,' she grinned.

***

Rin took a deep breath and sipped the cup of tea Archer had made for her.

'Cosplay? Aizawa wants you to do that?'

'How did you know she's Aizawa?'

'I've happened to overhear your conversation,' he answered stoically.

'And you're going to do the cosplay, not me.'

'A master will do her best to prevent the non-magicals from discovering about her secret,' he commented on her actions. 'I'm surprised you didn't erase her memories.'

'There is a way to go around this than wasting precious mana on such a matter.'

'I respect your decision then.'

'Anyway, Archer,' she stopped him from going. 'Good tea.'

Rin opened up her phone, looking at her phonebook. As she looked at one entry, 'Aizawa Miya', she closed back her phone again.

There must be some way to go about preventing Archer from being discovered. She thought to herself. The only way perhaps was maybe to do about the cosplay.

Outside the mansion, Archer looked at the moonlit sky. There was an uneasy silence but it was genuinely peaceful for now. He could not feel any movement of any magi moving around with their servants.

His mind was more focused on how little trouble he should cause his master. And little trouble for himself too since he was here for a purpose too.

As the sun rose, Rin awoke from her bed, opening the door to her room. Her nose could pick up a certain good smell emanating from the kitchen. As she came down to the dining room, an array of breakfast greeted her.

'Archer?' She peeked around to find her servant.

'Rin,' she felt a tall shadow from her behind.

'I have a proposal.'

***

'Really?' The voice screamed through the receiver as Rin tried not to put it too close to her ear. 'He's willing?'

'Are you happy now?' Rin responded to the otaku's sudden outburst.

'Of course I am!' Miya answered back. 'I'll do the preparations for the filming!'

'One condition, Aizawa,' she prevented Miya from saying further.

'State your price.'

'I'll be the girl in the doujinshi you should be.'

'That's impossible.'

'Why not?!' Rin started to produce her tsundere expressions. 'I have a right to whatever Archer does!'

'Archer? That's his name?' the voice on the other end had a very excited tone. 'That's so cool!'

And Rin closed up her phone with a tone totally contrary to Miya's.

'Archer,' she called for her servant who materialised before her. 'We have work to do.'

It was night fall a day later. As directed, Miya had told them to go to the central park where a moonlit lake was at. It was dangerous at night so Rin was accompanied by Archer in material form. To avoid any suspicions from Miya, she had him dressed in a normal windbreaker too.

'Rin,' Archer blurted out, breaking the silence.

'What is it, Archer?' She demanded.

'Why are we doing this?'

'That otaku girl is just a total idiot,' Rin explained. 'Even if she saw your identity as a servant, she wouldn't believe in it.'

'At most,' she returned a gaze at him. 'I'll delete her memories if she chooses to.'

'Tohsaka!' Rin heard a cry from the lake side. Miya was not alone. In fact, there were a bunch of girls together with her as well.

They must be the filming crew, as she thought.

As Miya introduced Archer's huge frame to the bunch of otaku girls, they were mesmerised by his height too. One of them whipped out a measuring ruler, tiptoeing to attempt to measure his height.

'He's so tall!' She exclaimed. 'He's even taller than Auron!'

Rin remembered that Archer was to cosplay as some game character called Auron. All she knew from looking over the net was that he was the final fantasy series and he had some aloof personality similar to Archer.

And that he was some undead spirit too though Archer was somewhat similar.

'Here's your costume,' Miya handed a set of clothing to Rin. 'And your wig as well.'

'Why don't you just explain that this main character, called Rikku or something, dyed her hair brown?'

'That would be an original character,' Miya explained. Rin could tell that she was angry by the way how the spectacled girl was clutching the clothing very tightly.

'I'll take it from here,' Rin answered, pulling away the clothing from Miya.

***

Rin yawned as she looked at the small handphone playing the video clip. As told by Miya, it was taken from the game where they were supposed to cosplay about.

Her face's colour changed a little when she saw the two characters, two blondes, kissing passionately in the lake and swimming in it. It was quite romantic, she thought. But for someone like her, she would never do such a thing.

She turned to look at how Archer was doing. His face was just emotionless, as usual. It was just altogether her usual flawed servant. After all, she didn't really see him as a person.

The magus shook her head and put on the golden wig. She was already clad in the costume which felt rather skimpy too. The shorts were too short and the top she wore was a tight fit.

Archer turned his head to suddenly see a totally different person. To him, she was as dazzling as what Saber would have looked before. Besides, Saber had blonde hair too.

'What are you looking at?' Rin asked coldly.

'I personally advise this is a bad idea,' he advised her similarly. With that cold tone, the otaku girls around him squealed in delight over his aloof demeanour.

As Rin walked into the lake, with Archer behind, she felt as though the lights were on her. She turned back to look at Archer. With these otaku girls' skills, they had managed to turn Archer into a one-eyed, grey-headed warrior-like man. For once with the fake scar over his right eye, she felt that he looked cool.

'Are we doing that kiss?' He asked her.

'We're just going to be close but not for our lips to touch.' She hung her head low, refusing to let him see if she was blushing.

'Understood.'

'Filming start!' She heard Miya's screeching voice from the lake side.

'Auron...' her acting voice trailed off, as she gazed into his eyes.

'I'll make you mine tonight,' he answered back. But Rin had a strange inkling that the tone was so real. Perhaps Archer was just acting very well.

Doing an ultimately embarassing thing, Rin grabbed the sides of his red coat and slipped them off, revealing developed muscles on his arms. She was really embarassed now. It was her first time being so near to a man, even if he was a servant.

Archer lifted up her chin and gazed into her eyes.

He's just acting, Rin thought and asserted in her conscience. She closed her eyes, bringing her lips close to his but not touching.

_Kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni_

_(Within the words accumulated by the wind)_

_Oyoida kokoro_

_(My heart swam)_

Archer embraced his arms around Rin's small body. Her frame made him feel like she was so fragile.

_Kumo ga hakobu ashita ni_

_(Within the future where the clouds brought me)_

_Hazunda koe_

_(A voice sprang forth)_

Without realising, she could feel something warm exploring her mouth. Their lips were touched. She could hear Archer's breath and the warmth from his body spreading to hers.

_Tsuki ga yureru kagami ni_

_(Within the mirror where a moon image shakes)_

_Furueta kokoro_

_(My heart shivered)_

_Hoshi ga nagare koboreta_

_(Like the stars overflowed)_

_Yawarakai namida_

_(Gentle tears do so)_

Rin never felt that her servant could be such a passionate kisser. Archer was touching his lips with hers and she could feel the passion within him. He was hugging her like he had found a lost loved one.

_Suteki da ne_

_(Isn't it wonderful?)_

_Futari te wo tori aruketa nara_

_(When two hold hands and walk together)_

_Ikitai yo_

_(I want to go)_

_Kimi no machi, ie, ude no naka_

_(To your city, home and into your arms)_

_Sono mune_

_(That heart of yours)_

_Karada azuke_

_(Held within your body)_

_Yoi ni magire_

_(In those confusing nights)_

_Yumemiru_

_(I dream)_

'Rin,' she opened her eyes to look at him. 'I'm only showing you this.'

She knew what he was showing her. It was as if Archer had taken off his cold, frozen mask. She could feel something in those eyes of him but she couldn't describe it in words.

'The camera is watching,' he reminded her, changing back to his former self.

As she came to her senses, she gave a final scene which was to hug her servant.

'CUT!' She heard the same screech from Miya.

As they waddled back to the lake side, Miya adjust her tinted glasses, grinning away.

'Don't lie to me, Tohsaka,' she spoke out. 'Archer is definitely your boyfriend.'

'I expect something in return for that scene,' Rin answered her back, in her former haughty stance.

'Don't worry,' she guaranteed. 'It'll be a definite killer.'

'I don't advise you to do such things in future,' Archer mentioned. 'And your acting is bad.'

He expected a reply from his master but she did not reply. He looked at her to see a dark look on her visage.

'Archer,' she had a fatally cold tone. 'Was that all an act?'

'I'll do my best since I'm a servant,' he answered, realising his mistake when he saw her clenched fists. A moment later, she gave him a smile back.

'Good work then,' she told him before walking away.

***

It was just before school. As Rin entered the classroom, she could see several students looking at their handphones.

'Tohsaka!' She heard her name called as she saw an orange-headed boy approaching her.

'Shirou?'

'Someone uploaded a video of this cosplay which looks very realistic,' he brought up his handphone to show her. As her eyes affix to the screen, she could imagine that embarassing video she did that day.

'The girl is very realistic,' Shirou commented. 'She's all famous now but her identity is a mystery.'

Tohsaka gave him a very wide smile.

'I wish her good luck then.'

Archer looked at the classroom window from the rooftop of a building.

He gave a small smirk like he had been enlightened.

'So those were the identity of the two famous cosplayers after all.

THE END

* * *

Afterword:

Okay, for those who don't really know about this Rikku and Auron pairing, I'll explain it here.

Some FFX fans like to see this pairing of Rikku and Auron together. Some people think it's pedophilic and some think it's romantic. But anyway, I was hearing Suteki Da Ne and thought of this fanfic idea immediately.

Auron is actually a dead guardian in FFX and Rikku is the youngest. Just like Archer, Auron has gone through a lot in life and his ideals were broken too. Rikku is the optimistic one who was apparently paired up with him by fans. Read Wikipedia if you can't understand my notes.

Anyway, thanks for reading this one-shot!

R & R even if you find it boring, amusing, mary-sue or etc.


End file.
